heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
| runtime = 66 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2001 American animated Direct-to-video Sequel to the 1955 animated Feature film Lady and the Tramp. The film centers on Lady and Tramp's only son, Scamp, who desires to become a "wild dog". Produced by Disney Television Animation in Australia. The film was released on 27 February 2001, 46 years after its predecessor. Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the Platinum Edition DVD release of the first film on 20 June 2006. The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on 31 January 2007. A new Special Edition was released on a Blu-ray and DVD combo pack on 21 August 2012. Plot In 1911 New England, just two days before the Fourth of July, Lady and Tramp have three daughters, Annette, Colette and Danielle and a rambunctious son named Scamp. After chewing Jim Dear's favorite hat and causing a mess while chasing after a ball in the house, Scamp is chained to a dog house outside. His parents, Tramp and Lady, are distraught that their son cannot settle down and live in a home. Tramp goes to talk to his son. While having a conversation, Scamp stays firm about his desire to be a "wild dog", causing a fed-up Tramp to lose his temper and walk inside the house in anger and annoyance. Scamp then sees a pack of stray dogs harassing the dogcatcher and becomes intrigued. Scamp manages to break free from the chain and runs off to find the pack. He finds a young member of the pack, Angel and the two go to the junkyard with the pack, named the Junkyard Dogs. Just after Scamp leaves, Lady walks out to reconcile with her son but sees him gone. She alerts Tramp and the Darlings start a search party. Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs right away, but the leader, Buster, gives him the first test in the alley, where Scamp grabs and drops a tin can from a large, savage dog named Reggie who chases him. Scamp and Angel manage to evade Reggie and see him caught by the dogcatcher. They then head to a park where Sparky, one of the Junkyard Dogs, tells a colorful yet highly exaggerated story about Tramp and how he disappeared, jumping off a log to avoid various dogcatchers, a stray dog that the Junkyard Dogs once looked up to. Buster angrily snaps that he survived heroically and ran off with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp cannot believe that his father used to be a Junkyard Dog. After Scamp and Angel narrowly escape from being killed by a train and fall into a river, they realize that their friendship has blossomed into love. Meanwhile, Scamp's parents, along with Jock and Trusty, search for him. After a romantic stroll, Scamp and Angel wind up on the street where Scamp used to live and find Scamp's family searching for him. When Scamp evades them, Angel is disgusted that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself has once been a pet. At a picnic, Buster clues in that Scamp is Tramp's son and tells him to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. Scamp, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals the chicken and heads to an alley, where Tramp confronts and asks him to come home, but Scamp refuses and chooses to stay with Buster. Buster is pleased to see Tramp distraught and officially declares Scamp a Junkyard Dog by removing his collar. While celebrating, Angel scolds Scamp for what he said to his father and reminds him that his family loves him. After Buster asks Scamp if he wants to be a house dog, Scamp snaps and accidentally says that Angel wants to be a house dog. Buster then kicks Angel out of the pack and she leaves, upset with Scamp. Scamp searches for her, begging her to forgive him. Buster, still wishing revenge on Tramp, sets up a trap so that Scamp, with no collar, gets caught by the dog catcher. Alone and scared in the back of the dogcatcher's wagon, Scamp suddenly realizes how selfish he was and what his dad was trying to tell him, that Buster was nothing but trouble. Feeling guilty for what he has done, he wishes he was home with his family. Angel sees him and goes to tell his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and rescue his son. The dogcatcher comes and steps toward them to capture them, but gets bitten behind by Angel and falls unconscious. Before they head home, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away and the two dogs reconcile. They head to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster under piles of junk. The gang members abandon him and go to find families, while Tramp, Scamp and Angel return home for a happy reunion. The family decides to adopt Angel who is delighted to be with Scamp's sisters. Scamp then begrudgingly gets a bath, while the Junkyard Dogs have found owners. Cast * Scott Wolf as Scamp, a Cairn Terrier, Lady and Tramp's playful yet rambunctious son who bears a strong resemblance to Tramp. Roger Bart provides his singing vocals. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Scamp. * Alyssa Milano as Angel, a junkyard Dog who was once a pet and Scamp's love interest. Susan Egan provides her singing vocals. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Angel. * Chazz Palminteri as Buster, a Doberman, and the leader of the Junkyard Dogs. Jess Harnell provides his singing vocals. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Buster. * Jeff Bennett as: **The Tramp, a Cairn Terrier. Father of Annette, Scamp, Collette and Danielle. Portrayed as a loving, but firm father, Tramp has become accustomed to living in a home during his time as a pet, although he has a few street-smarts to fall back on, due to his near-old age. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for the Tramp. **Jock and Trusty, a Scottish Terrier and a Bloodhound the neighbors of Lady and Tramp who join Scamp's family in a search to find him. **The Dogcatcher, who, in a style reminiscent of Don Knotts's portrayal of Barney Fife on The Andy Griffith Show, chases after the Junkyard Dogs, determined to capture them. * Jodi Benson as Lady, an American Cocker Spaniel, the mother of Annette, Scamp, Collette, and Danielle. She view's Scamp's behavior in a more empathetic light than Tramp does. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for Lady. * Bill Fagerbakke as Mooch, an Old English Sheepdog. He is fairly dim-witted but enthusiastic. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Mooch. * Mickey Rooney as Sparky, a mutt who used to know Tramp, and tells a colorful but untrue tale of how Tramp came to leave the Junkyard Dogs. He appears to be an Irish Wolfhound. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Sparky. * Dee Bradley Baker as Scratchy, of the Junkyard Dogs. He appears to be a Border Terrier. Aside from howling, he never speaks. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Scratchy. * Cathy Moriarty as Ruby, an Afghan Hound who has a soft spot for puppies. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Ruby. * Bronson Pinchot as Francois, a Boston Terrier with a French accent. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Francois. * Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry as Annette, Danielle, and Collette, Lady's well-behaved and polite daughters who greatly resemble their mother. Their actual names are not mentioned in the film, but in the end credits. * Rob Paulsen as Otis, a stray dog in the dog pounds * Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson as Jim Dear and Darling. * Andrew McDonough as Junior, Jim Dear and Darling's son. * Tress MacNeille as Aunt Sarah, the aunt of Junior and the owner of Si and Am. * Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille as Si and Am, two Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film than in the previous film. * Jim Cummings as Tony, the waiter of Tony's. * Michael Gough as Joe, Tony's assistant. Both he and Tony have only minor appearances in this film. * Frank Welker as Reggie, an extremely vicious and very large bulldog. Release Unlike the original which was theatrically released, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is direct-to-video. The film was first released on 27 February 2001 on VHS and DVD. It had a promo for Cinderella II: Dreams Come True after it. On 20 June 2006, it was released as a Special Edition DVD, and was re-released again from the Disney Vault as another Special Edition for the first time on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack with a standard DVD-only edition also available on August 21, 2012. The Blu-ray of the sequel, along with the first film, was put back into moratorium on April 30, 2013. Critical reception Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure received garnered generally mixed reviews from Rotten Tomatoes. The film received 11 critical reviews, from which only 5 voted for Fresh while 6 were for Rotten, giving it a total rating of 45% and an average rating of 5.8 out of 10 without a consensus. Accolades Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure received 7 nominations and won 1 award. The film received nominations from the International Animated Film Association (ASIFA) during the 29th Annie Awards in 2001, from DVD Exclusive during the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards, and the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films during the 28th Saturn Awards in 2002. The film won the Video Premiere Award in the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards for the Best Animated Character Performance (Scott Wolf as the speaking voice and Andrew Collins as the supervising animator of Scamp). Soundtrack }} Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is the film's soundtrack, released through Walt Disney Records. The score for the soundtrack was mainly composed by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel. Track listing References External links * * * * * Category:2001 direct-to-video films Category:2000s musical films Category:American animated films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Animated musical films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films set in the 1910s Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2000s American animated films